1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a flexible pouch which includes a sealed product-containing pocket, and which pouch also incorporate integral collar-forming structure adapted to enable the pouch to be suspended from an object, such as a bottle neck or the like. More particularly, the invention provides for a method of continuously forming a sequence of pouches, wherein the pouches are produced through successive process steps from two superimposed flexible sheet material webs having pocket-forming seals and collar structure formed therein. Additionally, the invention also provides for the formation of flexible pouches incorporating sealed product-containing pockets and integral collar-forming structure which will enable each pouch to be suspended from an object, and in which the pouches are formed in accordance with the inventive method.
In recent years, packages or pouches which contain article-receiving or product-containing pockets, and particularly pouches formed of flexible materials have achieved widespread and diverse commercial and industrial applications. Frequently, such flexible pouches or packages are constituted of thermoplastic sheet material, which when required, may be foil-lined in order to provide liquid-impervious sealed pockets for liquid products. For example, among such widely-employed packages are flexible pouches for single-servings condiments, such as ketchup, mustard, relish, granulated or powdered sugar or the like amongst others; or flexible package structure having pockets which are open at one end to provide for the insertion therein of folded newspapers, magazines or the like. The packages or pouches if desired, may also be provided with attached or integral structure enabling them to be suspended, for instance on display hooks, doorknobs or container neck portions, wherein in the latter case they may be in the form of socalled sample packages or premiums.
Although numerous kinds of flexible pouches or packages which incorporate product-containing pockets have been developed in industry, their structures and methods of production thereof are generally quite complex and often necessitate the utilization of diverse and expensive manufacturing equipment, while also necessitating the employment of production steps which do not readily lend themselves to the simple and continuous "ih-line" manufacture of such kinds of flexible packages or pouches. Moreover, quite frequently the formation of the packages and the filling of their pockets with product necessitates the use of adhesives, and also the trimming or cutting of packaging material, and the punching out of collar openings, thereby considerably increasing manufacturing and material costs, and sending them somewhat uneconomical for mass production techniques.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thus, Beck U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,991 discloses a flexible package constituted of two superimposed plastic material sheets, in which a pocket for receiving a product, such a flat article, is formed by four seals encompassing the surface area defined by the article. One of the plastic sheet portions extend beyond the area of the pocket to define a flap portion into which there is punched a cutout to facilitate the package to be suspended from a suitable display hook or the like. The flexible packages may be formed in series, with a severing or weakening line being formed to extend through the transverse seal between the article-containing pocket of each sequential package to allow for tearing off into individual separated packages. Although this provides for a relatively simple flexible plastic film or sheet package construction incorporating an article or product-receiving pocket and a projecting flap portion enabling suspension of the entire package from an object, the construction thereof requires the trimming of material along the edges of the package, thereby resulting in increased material costs, while necessitating the punching of cutouts into the flap to provide the hanger portion, with the concomitant requirement for separate punching dies. This will also increase the expenditures for different types of manufacturing apparatus and the manufacturing procedure expensive.
Bumgarner, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,299 discloses a bag which is constituted of a plastic sheet material, such as polyethylene film, in which there is formed an open pock:et for the insertion of a folded newspaper or the like, and in which a collar portion with a cutout is provided at one end for suspension from a doorknob, hook or the like. In this instance, the manufacture of the bag necessitates the folding and subsequent adherence of webs of plastic sheet material and the separate attachment thereto of the collar or neck portion. This renders the entire bag manufacturing process complex and expensive, and does not readily lend itself to the formation of pouches having sealed product-containing pockets in a continuous "in-line" operation, eliminating any requirement for special machinery or equipment and with practically no waste material as in the present invention.
Maxfield U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,308 discloses the continuous or sequential production of product-containing packages, in which a continuous web of a plastic film sheet material is folded into a tubular configuration about a tubular filler while being conducted in a downward moving path, and wherein a seal is formed along one longitudinal edge by the application of a second web, and a subsequent transverse seal is formed to allow for the formation of a pocket which is open at the upper end thereof, and into which product is then filled by the filler. Thereby, as the continuous web is moved down, the formation of subsequent transverse seals produce a series of individual, interconnected sealed product-containing pouches which may thereafter be severed through the transverse seals so as to form separate pouches. In this instance, in order to allow, for the provision of eyelets which will facilitate the pouches to be suspended from a display hook or the like, the longitudinally sealed edge provided by the second folded over web material has the eyelets punched therethrough, and reinforcing members inserted for enabling the suspension of each pouch. This procedure entials an extremely complex manufacturing operation requiring the use of punching dies, and the rings or grommets in the eyelets. Consequently, both as to method and structure, Maxfield is not readily adapted to provide economically produced product-containing flexible pouches of the type contemplated by the present invention.
Jones, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,819 discloses a recipe booklet which incorporates a flap member of plastic material having an aperture punched therein to form a collar structure for suspending the booklet from a container, such as from the neck of a bottle. In this instance, the overall structure is formed from individual components which must be folded, the flap member adhered thereto and the suspending aperture or content punched therethrough in order to provide the bottle neck-engaging collar structure. Consequently, this necessitates equipment such as punching dies and adhesive applicators, thereby rendering the method of manufacture cumbersome and expensive.
Johnston, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,062 discloses a bag or container of a flexible material for dispensing a liquid, having extensions are formed at opposite ends of the container to allow for the insertion of dispensing tubes at one end and for the formation of an aperture at the opposite end for suspending the bag in a vertical orientation from a hook or suitable support. In this case, the formation of the suspending bag portion and the other extensions requires the use of complex punching and forming equipmeht which does not readily lend itself to the simple "in-line" formation of the product-containing flexible pouches by a manufacturing method as contemplated by the present invention.
Similarly, Cammarata, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,897 discloses a liquid-containing pouch of a flexible and collapsible material in which an extension at one end of the pouch includes an opening for suspending the pouch from a hook or suitable support. As in Johnston, et al., the construction of a flexible pouch of that type is of a relatively complex nature requiring the use of different types of apparatus, such as cutting, sealing and punching equipment, thereby rendering the manufacturing costs and material consumption extremely uneconomical, particularly when applied to a simple type of flexible pouch which is provided for disposable or single-use purposes as contemplated by the present invention.